El inicio
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: One Shot dedicado a un PJ del Rol #SpanishHPFakes de Twitter, del cual puedo dar gracias por ser parte... Donovan&Drys. (@DrysHeysler)... una de las parejas mas tristes que he visto / La tarde traía consigo un sol precioso, Irlanda se extendía ante sus ojos de manera sublime/


Disclamer : Por primera vez puedo decir que los personajes NO le pertenecen a JK Rowling... sino a la cabeza inteligente de una pequeña española llamada Anais, yo solo juego con ellos y le intento dar vida lo mejor que puedo a mi amada Drys... el mundo si es de la Reina JK.

One Shot dedicado a un PJ del Rol _**#SpanishHPFakes** _de Twitter, del cual puedo dar gracias por ser parte.

Donovan&Drys. ( DrysHeysler)...

una de las parejas mas tristes que he visto

- La tarde traía consigo un sol precioso, Irlanda se extendía ante sus ojos de manera sublime -

* * *

La tarde traía consigo un sol precioso, Irlanda se extendía ante sus ojos de manera sublime.

Sus pies descalzos sentían el suave pasto bajo ellos, verde brillante, esparcido por el gran jardín que rodea su nuevo hogar, el enorme vestido que porta se mese ante la brisa de ese día primaveral, el mismo vestido que oculta la curva de su hinchado vientre, el cual sus manos acarician protectoramente sin ser consciente de ello.

Su pelo, oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, se mueve al compas de la brisa, provocando leves cosquillas en su rostro, sus manos alternan las caricias entre su vientre y retirar algunos cabellos rebeldes que luchan por permanecer pegados a sus mejillas, su pulmones se llenan del aire más puro que la naturaleza puede ofrecer mientras que sonríe al sentir, de nuevo, los movimientos en su interior.

Aun le sorprende cuán fácil se forma ese mas que conocido nudo en su garganta, cuando alguno de los dos milagros que descansan en su interior decide hacer acto de presencia, removiéndose de manera incesante en su estomago.

Ser madre era la magia más hermosa y inagotable que en sus veinte años ella podría haber conocido, no importaba lo que opinaran los demás, saber que dentro suyo, dos personitas crecían día a día, minuto a minuto, en cada segundo, era más profundo, más impactante y más reconfortante que el hechizo más complicado.

Sus brazos deciden que es momento de abrazar de nuevo su abultado vientre, sin saber qué metros atrás, desde el quicio de la enorme puerta trasera, un hombre de cabello castaño tanto como el eno, brillante como el mismísimo sol , sonrisa cálida y corazón valiente, la mira, la mira y jura ante todo lo que lo rodea, ante sí mismo, y ante el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, dar la vida por esa mujer de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, esa que dentro de pocas semanas le regalara el milagro más grande su vida.

Sus pasos vacilan al salir del hogar, Donovan siempre ha sido un hombre valiente, eso según lo previsto por su antigua casa en Hogwarts, pero mientras se acerca metro a metro a la mujer que permanece absorta en sus pensamientos, de pie en medio del nuevo jardín, su corazón se acelera y no es capaz de decidir si se trata de la emoción se saberse amado por la razón de su vivir, o porque ella ahora multiplicara sus bendiciones, regalándole sus primeras dos estrellas, las primeras constelaciones de su cielo, en el cual solo Drys brillaba hasta ahora.

Sus manos la toman de la cintura, que para su deleite permanece tan estrecha como en sus días de colegiala, ella da un ligero bote, sorprendida por su intromisión, pero solo es cuestión de segundos antes de que su espalda descanse suavemente en su pecho, y sus manos se posen sobre las suyas, antes de que su rostro, iluminado por el maravilloso sol que solo trae consigo cosas buenas, gire y le regale la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que porta desde hace ocho meses y dos semanas, desde que se enteraron de la llegara de sus primogénitos.

El solo es capaz de regresar la sonrisa y con sumo cuidado, con miedo de herirla en el proceso, deja un casto y corto beso en la frente de su esposa, que cierra los ojos con deleite y deja escapar un tímido suspiro.

Donovan da gracias a Merlín por su buena suerte.

Drys solo es capaz se suspirar al disfrutar de la paz que la presencia de Donovan le regala, dispuesta a entregarse a ella una vez más, decidida a disfrutar otro ocaso primaveral junto al amor de su vida.


End file.
